rezerofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Natsuki Subaru
Subaru Natsuki (ナツキ・スバル Natsuki Subaru) to główny bohater oraz protagonista anime Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Jest on NEETem wysłanym do innego świata na tereny Królestwa Lugnica przez Satellę. Został oficjalnie rycerzem Emilii po incydencie w Sanktuarium. Wygląd left|220px Subaru ma krótkie, czarne włosy oraz brązowe oczy. Z wyglądu przypomina zwyczajnego chłopaka chodź jego spojrzenie często bywa złośliwe ze względu na swoje sanpakugan. Subaru zazwyczaj nosi dres, w którym został przywołany do Królestwa Lugnica. Wyjątek stanowi strój lokaja, który nosi, gdy pracuje na dworze Roswaal'a. W alternatywnym zakończeniu zatytułowanym "Natsuki Rem" wygląd Subaru nie różni się zbytnio. Oprócz tego, że wygląda doroślej posiada on także włosy związane w kucyk. Osobowość Subaru nie umie czytać sytuacji, co często prowadzi do podejmowania przez niego irracjonalnych decyzji. Mimo to jest bardzo miły i chętny do pomocy, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to wybranie trudniejszej drogi. Biografia 'Księga pierwsza' Pierwsze powtórzenie Subaru wracając ze sklepu zostaje przeniesiony do innego świata, dokładniej do ''królestwa Lugnica''. Pierwszą osobą z którą nawiązał dłuższą rozmowę był sprzedawca jabłek. Rozmawiając z nim dowiedział się, że pieniądze z jego świata nie mają tu wartości, po czym został wygoniony sprzed jego sklepu. Subaru błąkając się po mieście w zaułku natrafia na Tona, China i Kana chcących go obrabować. Subaru myśląc, że mógł nabyć jakieś moce podczas przeniesienia do tego świata próbuje przepędzić ich siłą, jednak po powaleniu jednego z nich zaprzestaje walki i pada na kolana przepraszając, ujrzawszy jak Chin wyjmuje nóż. Rozjuszeni rabusie zaczynają się nad nim znęcać kopiąc go. Z tej sytuacji ratuje go srebrnowłosa dziewczyna i jej duch Pack. W podzięce za to Subaru postanawia pomóc jej w odzyskaniu insygniów, które jej ukradła jej Felt. Pomóc ma w tym fakt, iż Subaru wie jak ona wygląda. Razem przez długi prowadzili poszukiwania, podczas których na chwilę się zatrzymali. Wtedy Subaru się jej przedstawia, na co ona odpowiada mu, że ma na imię Satella. Następnie szukając jakichkolwiek poszlak, spotkali małą dziewczynkę, która się zgubiła. Subaru pociesza ją po czym razem z Satellą odnajdują jej matkę. W zamian za to Ojciec dziewczynki zdradza im gdzie mogą znaleźć Felt. Po dłuższej przechadzce po slumsach, podczas których zasypia Pack, docierają do składu paserskiego. Na miejscu znajdują odciętą rękę i ciało nieznanego im giganta, zaraz po tym Subaru i Satella zostają zabici. Drugie powtórzenie Subaru odzyskuje świadomość po tym jak sprzedawca pyta się go czy chce kupić jabłka. Nie orientuje się, że się odrodził i w przypływie emocji, myśląc, że zostawił Satellę na śmierć, biegnie z powrotem do składu paserskiego. Po drodze Ton, Chin i Kan znowu go napadają, Subaru poirytowany spuszcza im łomot i idzie dalej. Kiedy w końcu dociera na miejsce w budynku zastaje Roma, po dłuższej rozmowie z nim, podczas której dowiedział się ile warta mogłaby być jego komórka, przychodzi Felt. Subaru negocjuje z nią cenę za odkupienie od niej insygniów, które ukradła Satelli. Niestety okazuję się, że była to kradzież na zlecenie, a Subaru będzie musiał licytować, się ze zleceniodawcą. Po chwili do składu dociera Elza, która za insygnia maksymalnie mogła dać tylko 20 monet ze świętego złota. Jednak komórka Subaru, którą chce zapłacić kosztuje 20 monet ze świętego złota minimum, dzięki czemu wygrał on licytacje. Elza z początku godzi się na to, jednak potem pyta Subaru po co mu one. Bez zastanowienia odpowiada, że chce oddać je właścicielce. Po usłyszeniu tej odpowiedzi Elza atakuje go, jednak od jej uderzenia ratuje go Felt. Rom atakuje ją swoją maczugą, jednak ona z łatwością unika wszystkie ciosy. W wyniku tej walki Rom traci rękę, a potem zostaje zabity. Felt widząc to, w przypływie gniewu atakuje Elzę, jednak też zostaje zabita. Wszystkiemu temu przyglądał się zszokowany Subaru, następnie sam przystępuje do ataku, przez chwilę udaje mu się jakoś opierać jej atakom, po czym Elza rozcina mu brzuch dodatkowym ostrzem, który cały czas ukrywała. W wyniku tego cięcia Subaru ponownie umiera. Trzecie powtórzenie thumb|220px Subaru ponownie odzyskuje świadomość przed sprzedawcą jabłek, po czym mdleje przed jego sklepem. Ze snu wybudza go sprzedwca wylewając na niego wiadro wody, Subaru w tym momencie zauważa idącą przed nim Satellę. Natychmiast zrywa się na nogi i wykrzykuje jej imię, po czym zaczyna przepraszać, że ją tam zostawił. Ona po usłyszeniu tego wpada w złość, za nazywanie jej imieniem Zazdrosnej wiedźmy. Kiedy oni się kłócą, Felt wykorzystuję sytuacje i kradnie Satelli Insygnia. Satella myśli, że Subaru jej w tym pomógł zagadując ją i biegnie za Felt. Próbując ją dogonić Subaru ponownie natrafia na Tona, China i Kana. Niezwykle wkurzony obecną sytuacją próbuje przejść pomiędzy nimi całkowicie ich ignorując, jednak Chin wbija mu nóż w plecy. W wyniku tego Subaru ponownie umiera. Czwarte powtórzenie left|220px Subaru odzyskawszy świadomość pyta się sprzedawcy czy już go wcześniej nie widział, kiedy ten odpowiada, że nie, Subaru w końcu zaczyna rozumieć jaką umiejętność posiadł oraz nadaje jej nazwę "Powrót przez śmierć". Subaru po raz kolejny udaje się do składu, jednak po drodze ponownie spotyka Tona, China i Kana. Zmęczony już ciągłym użeraniem się z tą trójką zaczyna wołać straże, co skutkuje przybyciem na miejsce Reinharda, z którym opryszki nawet nie śmieją zadzierać. Subaru przeprowadza z nim krótką rozmowę, po której się zaprzyjaźniają, po czym kończy ją prośbą, że jeżeli spotka srebrnowłosą dziewczynę to niech powie jej, aby nie szła do składu. Po czym sam się do niego udaje.thumb|220px Podczas drogi napotyka na Elzę, w której obecności próbuje zachować spokój i ukryć wrogość. Po mimo iż ją to zainteresowało, nie miała czasu, więc poszła w swoją stronę, a Subaru w swoją. Kierował się ku legowisku Felt, której położenie poznał od losowego mieszkańca slumsów. Kiedy tam dociera przedstawia jej co może zaoferować za insygnia, próbując nieinwazyjnie jak najszybciej dopiąć je do końca. Aby upewnić się co do wartości telefonu Subaru poszli do Roma, siedzącego w składzie paserskim. Po upewnieniu się co do ceny jego telefonu, próbuje on jak najszybciej zakończyć Negocjacje zanim Elza przybędzie na miejsce. Jednak Felt to zauważa i postanawia poczekać na Elzę. Po chwili do drzwi ktoś zaczyna pukać, Subaru przerażony krzyczy, aby Felt nie otwierała, bo zostaną zabici jednak ta to ignoruje. Zza drzwi wyłania się Satella oburzona tym co Subaru powiedział. Chwilę później na miejscu pojawia sie Elza próbując po cichu zabić Satellę.left|220px Satella wraz z Packiem stają do walki z nią. Jednak nie tak długo po jej rozpoczęciu Pack zasypia. Do walki wchodzi Rom, który jednak szybko zostaje pokonany. Subaru, aby Felt mogła uciec też dołącza się do pojedynku z Elzą, w wyniku czego udaje jej się to. Felt po drodze napotyka Reinharda, który chwilę później pojawia się, aby pomóc w pokonaniu Elzy. Podczas, gdy Reinhard z nią walczy, Satella zajmuje się leczeniem Roma. W momencie w którym kończy, Subaru daje znak Reinhardowi, na co on pokonuje Elzę, jednocześnie wysadzając skład. Subaru zadowolony, że udało mu się uratować srebrnowłosą dziewczynę pyta ją o imię, na co ona odpowiada mu, że ma na imię Emilia. Wtem z pod gruzów wyłania się Elza, próbując ostatkiem sił zabić Emilię, jednak Subaru ochrania ją własnym ciałem. Gdy zabójczyni ucieka Subaru mdleje od odniesionych ran, które następnie leczy Emilia, która następnie zabiera go do posiadłości Roswaala. 'Księga druga' Pierwsze powtórzenie thumb|220px Subaru budzi się w posiadłości Roswaala, po czym wychodzi z pokoju, w celu odnalezienia kogoś. Po chwili ciągłego chodzenia przez korytarz zauważa, że korytarz jest zapętlony i dalsze przemierzanie go nie ma sensu. Ufając swojemu przeczuciu otwiera losowe drzwi mając nadzieję w ten sposób wydostać się z niesprzyjającej mu sytuacji. Za drzwiami znajduje czytającą książkę Beatrice. Ta przeprowadza z nią krótką rozmowę po czym zdenerwowana jej przebiegiem wysysa z Subaru część many, w wyniku czego mdleje. Subaru budzi się po raz drugi, jednak tym razem zastaje czekających przy nim Ram i Rem. Chwilę później przychodzi do niego Emilia. Następnie wraz z nią udał się do ogrodu, gdzie przeprowadził z nią i Packiem krótką rozmowę. Wtem do posiadłości powrócił jej właściciel i wszyscy udali się na obiad. left|220px Podczas niego dowiedział się, że Emilia obecnie jest 42. kandydatką do zostania władcą Królestwa Lugnica. W zamian za uratowanie Emilii, Subaru zażyczył sobie możliwości pracowania w posiadłości. Następnie Ram oprowadziła go po całej posiadłości i przedstawiła obowiązki. Subaru przez następne parę dni wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków, podczas których udał się do wioski Irlam, gdzie zostal ugryziony przez pieska podczas zabawy z dzieciakami. Wieczorem widząc Emilię rozmawiającą z duchami poszedł z nią rozmawiać. Gdy ta zobaczyła jego rany chciała je wyleczyć, jednak Subaru stwierdził, że chce aby same się zagoiły, ponieważ są dowodem jego wysiłków. Następnie Subaru zaprasza Emilie, aby razem poszli do wioski pod pretekstem zemsty na dzieciakach. Kiedy Emilia zgadza się pójść z nim na randkę, Subaru idzie spać, jednak gdy się budzi okazuje się, że nastąpił restart. Drugie powtórzenie 'Księga trzecia' 'Księga czwarta' 'Księga piąta' 'Księga szósta' Biografia w alternatywnych historiach 'Natsuki Rem' 'Życie w innym świecie błądząc od zera' Występowanie * Anime ** Re:Zero - Odcinki 1-25 ** Re:Zero Break Time - Odcinki 1-11 ** Re:Petit - Odcinki 1-14 * Light Novel ** Re:Zero - Tomy 1-13 ** Re:Zero Tanpenshuu - Tomy 1-2 * Manga ** Daiisshou - Tomy 1-2 ** Dainishou - Tomy 1-4 ** Daisanshou - Tomy 1-5 * Visual Novel ** Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu -DEATH OR KISS- Umiejętności Walka wręcz: 'Subaru nie jest tak utalentowany jak Reinhard albo jego kompani, pokazuje jego podstawowe umiejętności w walce wręcz dzięki temu był zdolny do krótkiego przytrzymania w pojedynku z Elzą, Pokazał że potrafi uniknąć ataku Felt. Również pokazał że jest wstanie powstrzymać bandytów którzy go zaatakowali. 'Powrót przez Śmierć '(死に戻り ''Shinimodori): Powrót użytkownika do "Punktu Zapisu" po śmierci. Było parę różnych ludzi którzy mówili że ta umiejętność ma połączenie z zaginionym "Autorytetem Pychy", ale nic nie zostało jeszcze potwierdzone. '''Autorytet (権能 Ken'nō): Subaru w tym momencie jest w stanie użyć dwóch Autorytetów, Lenistwa oraz chciwości. Jego "Powrót Po Śmierci" Podobno też jest Autorytetem ale nic nie zostało potwierdzone. Autorytet Lenistwa '(怠惰の権能 ''Taida no Ken'nō): Subaru uzyskał umiejętność użytkowania autorytetu lenistwa po śmierci Petelgeuse'a. * 'Niewidoczna ręka '(見えざる手 Miezaru Te): 'Autorytet Chciwośći '(強欲の権能, Gōyoku no Ken'nō) 'Magia Mroku: '''Subaru formalnie mógł używać Magi Mroku zanim jego "Brama" została złamana chociaż jest w stanie użyć jej w pewnym stopniu przy poocy Beatrice która pomogła mu, używając siebie zamiast jego "Bramy".Później pojawia się z trzema Magiami Mroku których może użyć tylko z Beatrice. Z trzech Magi Mroku, ta trzecia magia nadal jest nie kompletna, I każda z trzech magii może zostać użyta tylko raz dziennie. * 'Shamak(シャマク Shamaku): Shamak pozwala Subaru złapać przeciwnika w obszarze ciemności który powoduje że myli zmysły oponenta. To była jedyna magia którą mógł użyć zanim jego Brama została załamana, użył ją kilka razy i nawet zaczął go nazywać "Shamak-San", jednak umiejętność ta nie zagraża lepiej wyszkolonym osobom, takim jak Julius. * E・M・M '''(エミリアたんマジ女神 ''Emilia-tan Maji Megami''W polskim wydaniu '''E・M・B - Emilio Moja Bogini (LN Rozdział 10)): E・M・M to "Absolutna Obrona Magiczna". Beatrice używa swojej Magi Mroku żeby ingerować z czasem i przestrzenią do około Subaru, kiedy nie może się poruszać podczas aktywacji, nie odczuwa żadnych zakłóceń z zewnątrz bariery. Ta magia jest podobna do Autorytetu chciwości jednak nie ma takiego samego ryzyka w używaniu jej i może być używana aż nie będzie miała już many. * E・M・T '(エミリアたんマジ天使 ''Emilia-tan Maji Tenshi, "Emilia-tan is Seriously an Angel"): E・M・T jest to "Absolutna Negacja Many" Pole kuliste o długości kilku dziesięciu metrów długości z Subaru i Beatrice na środku tego pola jest to pole które neguje w nim efekty many. Julius powiedział że jest to użyteczne na magów którzy dzięki manie wspomagają swoje techniki. Lecz ta magia neguje tylko użycie many więc jest to nie efektywne na oponentów którzy walczą bez many. '''Patrasche(パトラッシュ Patorasshu): Patrasche to czarny smok ziemny którego Subaru oficjalnie otrzymał od Crusch za jego zasługi w walce z Białym Wielorybem (Hakugei). Jest to samica i gatunku Diana. Pomimo gatunku znanego jako zadziorny Patrasche jest bardzo lojalna w stosunku do Subaru i jest w stanie postawić swoje życie na szali żeby mu służyć. Zaklinacz '(精霊使い ''Seirei Tsukai): Subaru ma podpisany kontrakt ze sztuczną Duszą Beatrice, według niej Subaru nie jest prawdziwym Użytkownikiem Dusz. Ma także straszliwą szybkość zużycia many oraz jest w stanie być obok niego przez pobieranie many od ludzi na Dworze Roswaal'a używając biblioteki jako nośnika. Jako że ona jest sztucznym duchem ma też kilka warunków które subaru musi spełniać. * Subaru nie może formować kontraktów z innymi duchami * Beatrice nie może odnawiać many na własną rękę * Beatrice nie może używać many w atmosferze * Beatrice może tylko wysysać manę od Subaru Imiona ''Lista sposobów nazywania Subaru, przez inne postacie'' * Subaru - Emilia, Pack, Petra Leyte, Mild, Cain, Dine, Lucas, Meina * Subaru-kun - Rem, Otto Suwen * Natsuki Subaru-dono - Wilhelm van Astrea * Barusu - Ram ''Odmiana''' * Mianownik (kto? co?) - Subaru Natsuki * Dopełniacz (kogo? czego?) - Subaru Natsukiego * Celownik (komu? czemu?) - Subaru Natsukiemu * Biernik (kogo? co?) - Subaru Natsukiego * Narzędnik (z kim? z czym?) - Subaru Natsukim * Miejscownik (o kim? o czym?) - Subaru Natsukim * Wołacz (o!) - Subaru Natsuki Cytaty * ''"Nazywam się Subaru Natsuki! Największy ignorant pod słońcem, wiecznie bez grosza przy duszy! Miło mi was poznać" ~Natsuki Subaru do Emilii i Packa (Manga Rozdział 2) * "Nie lekceważ wagarowicza z nadmiarem wolnego czasu! Czasami zupełnie bez powodu cały dzień machałem drewnianym mieczem! Wychodził z tego niezły trening!" ~Natsuki Subaru do Ton'a (Manga Rozdział 4) Ciekawostki * Według autora urodziny Subaru są 1 kwietnia. * Według autora urodziny Patrasche są 15 kwietnia * Urodzinowym kwiatem Subaru jest Gypsophila elegans. * Pomimo, iż Subaru często pojawia się na okładkach mang, to do tej pory nie znalazł się na żadnej z okładek Light Novel. * Z tego co powiedział w rozdziale dziewiątym wynika, że jest ateistą. * Większość osób nazywa go po prostu Subaru, ewentualnie z nazwiskiem czy zwrotem grzecznościowym. Natomiast Ram jest wyjątkiem i ciągle nazywa go "Barusu". * W wywiadzie Masaharu Watanebe ujawnił, że podczas sceny skoku z klifu współczuł Subaru. Jednak mimo tych stwierdzeń, ujawnił, że jego ulubioną postacią z tej serii jest Pack. * W odcinku drugim Subaru wyjawił losowemu sprzedawcy, że może powrócić przez śmierć, co jest uważane za błąd, ponieważ tak, jak Emilia w odcinku siedemnastym sprzedawca powinien umrzeć. * W pierwszym odcinku Re:Zero Break Time Subaru wyjawia, że nie lubi papryki. * Subaru jest jedyną postacią, która zburzyła czwartą ścianę, zwracając się bezpośrednio do widzów słowami, które ANBU Subs przetłumaczyło jako "Zostańcie z nami, ludziska" * W astronomii "Subaru" jest japońskim odpowiednikiem nazwy konstelacji Pleiades. * W pierwszej księdze umarł 3 razy. * W drugiej księdze umarł 4 razy, w czym jeden raz był samobójstwem. * Podczas walki z Białym Wielorybem Subaru zmarł kilka razy, jednak w anime pokonał go za pierwszym razem. Podobnie podczas ostatecznej walki z Betelgeusem, Subaru zmarł kilka razy, natomiast w anime tylko raz. Nawigacja Referencje Bibliografia * Re:Zero Wikia (Eng) * Re:Zero Wikia (ESP) * Nagatsuki Tappei, Ootsuka Shinichirou: Re:Zero -Życie w innym świecie od zera- Tom 1, 2017, str. 5 * Nagatsuki Tappei, Ootsuka Shinichirou, Matsue Daichi: Re:Zero -Życie w innym świecie od zera- Księga pierwsza: Dzień w stolicy Tom 1, 2017, str. 43, 90 en:Natsuki Subaru es:Subaru Natsuki fr:Subaru Natsuki ru:Нацуки Субару Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Drużyna Emilii